


He won't bite... haha unless...? 😳

by Jongdaesdimple



Series: Exo Vampires [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Asexual Character, Beagle Line (EXO), Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Party, Crushes, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Teen Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jongdaesdimple/pseuds/Jongdaesdimple
Summary: Jongdae the really terrible vampire. He’s so obvious no one suspects him. However, his two best friends, Chanyeol and Baekhyun, start a mission to prove he is really a vampire... unless he actually isn't a vampire...Also, it's Chanyeol's birthweek and Chanyeol has a massive crush on Jongdae.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Series: Exo Vampires [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779439
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	He won't bite... haha unless...? 😳

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! So I just want to start by saying Chanyeol’s asexuality is based on my own, so I’m not saying all asexuals are like this but I certainly am. But also there is a distinction between aromantic and asexual, you can be both but you don’t have to be. Also yeah this is like pure fluff.

Jongdae pushes his black hoodie off his head and looks up at Chanyeol with the cutest puppy dog eyes. Jongdae nervously runs his hand through his soft blond curls.

“I have a crush on you” Jongdae blinks through his long beautiful lashes “I have since the moment I met you.”

“I like you too” Chanyeol smiles. 

“Do you want to hold hands and walk in the park with your dog?” Jongdae asks. 

“Yes!” Chanyeol responds excitedly, that’s exactly what he wants to do. Toben would love Jongdae and-

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun says waving a hand over Chanyeol’s face “Were you daydreaming about Jongdae again?”

“Pffft no” Chanyeol lies “I don’t do that.”

“Yeah, and you don’t stare at his lips while he’s talking either” Baekhyun rolls his eyes. 

“They’re so pink and cute.” Chanyeol mumbles. 

“I swear to god you are so blind” Baekhyun says “He’s a great friend but haven’t you noticed he’s a little... not human?”

“You mean like when he appears out of nowhere and ripped that locker door off by accident?” Chanyeol asks “It’s cute.”

“Cute?” Baekhyun asks sceptically “there’s also the fact he talks about ‘going flying’ with his family?” Baekhyun adds. 

“So they own a plane or something-” Chanyeol explains. 

“There are no private airports in the city and he lives on your very suburban street.” Baekhyun mentions. 

“Three doors down” Chanyeol smiles dreamily. 

“Ok yeah, you’re insane” Baekhyun sighs. 

“I agree Chanyeol is insane” Jongdae says sitting down with his water bottle full of... red grape juice? “But what are we talking about.”

“What are you drinking there?” Baekhyun says pointing to the red drink. 

“Juice” Jongdae responds quickly “Black current.”

“Is that all you’re having for lunch?” Chanyeol asks concerned. 

“No, I already ate though” Jongdae smiles “Thanks for asking, you’re such a sweety.”

“Anyway” Baekhyun huffs “What are we doing for Chanyeol’s birthday?”

“We don’t have to celebrate” Chanyeol shakes his head “It’s on a Wednesday.”

“You’re the last one to become an adult” Jongdae adds “We’re gonna celebrate our baby turning 18. We’ll just have a party this Saturday at my house, my parents are out of town.”

“I’m not a baby we’re all born the same year” Chanyeol protests. 

“And yet we can vote but you can’t” Baekhyun smiles “Well it’s settled, Saturday night at Jongdae’s house.”

“Can we have a sleepover?” Chanyeol asks “I’ll bring popcorn!”

“Yeah, my parents won’t mind as long as we clean up in the morning” Jongdae nods. 

“Yay sleepover!” Chanyeol smiles before checking the time on his phone “Oh shit we better get ready for class.”

“Good luck with bio guys” Baekhyun stands up “Unlike Miss Kim, Mr. Do doesn’t mind if we’re a few seconds late for art class.”

“Shut up” Jongdae says playfully pushing Baekhyun “He’s right though we should really get going Yeol.”

Chanyeol and Jongdae quickly grab their school supplies and run into class, luckily they are a minute early. 

“Everyone have a seat I’m presenting the new project” Miss Kim says before handing out packets of paper including the project instructions “In groups of two you’re going research an endangered species...”

Chanyeol looks over the available list of animals, coelacanth, panda, Baird's tapir, flying fox, leaf-scaled sea snake and other weird random animals. 

“We should do the flying fox” Jongdae says not even asking if Chanyeol wants to be his partner. 

“Is that even real? Is it a fox that’s really good at jumping or something?” Chanyeol says confused. 

“What? No, it’s a big bat” Jongdae explains. “It’s like the size of a bunny.”

“Jeez how many moths does it eat a night” Chanyeol asks thinking about how many tiny little bats eat. 

“It doesn’t eat insects, it eats fruit and it looks adorable, that’s how they got the name flying fox” Jongdae says before looking up a photo on his phone. 

Chanyeol looks at the photo and sees a very cute bat. Unlike most bats Chanyeol has seen, this bat has small little ears and a cute snout with a puppy nose. The bat also big round eyes, overall it’s adorable. 

“How do you know so much about bats?” Chanyeol asks. 

“I find bats cool” Jongdae brushes it off “I’m gonna go write our names on the sign-up sheet.”

Chanyeol mentally adds “knows all about bats” to his list of odd things about Jongdae. 

1.Super strong 2.Super fast/teleportation (could be either one) 3.Never eats and only drinks red fruit juice sometimes 4.Likes bats 

If this was some cheap teen movie Chanyeol would assume Jongdae is a vampire, but at the same time what vampire would make it _that_ obvious. However, Jongdae can go in the sun with no problem, has aged (the trio has been friends since they were 15 and Jongdae did not look like an 18-year-old at the time) and he doesn’t have fangs. So maybe not a vampire... wait does he have fangs? Chanyeol hasn’t really looked... he would have noticed though, wouldn’t he?

“-which is why they hang upside down actually” Jongdae finishes while Chanyeol realizes he wasn’t really listening. 

“That’s cool!” Chanyeol says acknowledging his friend “Can I see your teeth?”

“Why?” Jongdae asks sceptically, damn Chanyeol thought that would work. 

“I just miss your smile” Chanyeol answers thinking of a plausible excuse. 

Jongdae laughs lightly and does smile but without any teeth showing, so much for that plan. Chanyeol almost swears he sees Jongdae blush lightly, but that wouldn’t make sense. 

“You’re bad at that” Jongdae mumbles to himself not making eye contact with Chanyeol “Still works though.”

“Bad at what?” Chanyeol asks confused. 

“Never mind,” Jongdae says finally looking at Chanyeol “Let’s research the flying fox.”

They spend the rest of the class researching the flying fox which is somewhat interesting. The bats are pretty cute when they eat bananas and they sometimes raise the little baby bats in adorable little sanctuaries and wrap them up in tiny blankets making them little baby bat burritos. The more research they do, the more Chanyeol sees similarities between the cute little bats and Jongdae. His crush might really be getting out of control. 

After class, Baekhyun and Chanyeol have a free period so they start walking home. Chanyeol would wait for Jongdae since he likes walking home with him but he really doesn’t want to be obvious about his crush. 

“I think Jongdae is a vampire” Baekhyun says as they walk out of the school.

“That’s ridiculous Baekhyun” Chanyeol dismisses despite the fact he’s thought of it himself “Vampires aren’t real.”

“Chanyeol stop pretending like it’s not the most obvious thing in the world, he’s not even hiding it anymore. He brought his blood in a clear bottle, not even opake, fully clear.” Baekhyun sighs “You just don’t want to admit it because you won’t want to date a vampire, but that’s just speciesist. I’m fine with being besties with Jongdae the friendly vampire.”

“Speciesist?” Chanyeol questions “That’s not a word.”

“That really isn’t the point” Baekhyun says tired of Chanyeol “We should plan a mission to prove it.”

“Can’t we just ask him?” Chanyeol asks “If he’s that obvious about it, he probably won’t deny it.”

“He won’t deny it if we collect evidence!” Baekhyun says “Come on Chanyeol this is like the only interesting thing in our life right now, let’s have fun with it!”

“What do you want to do?” Chanyeol asks giving in.

“Well, we need to test all the vampire stereotypes.” Baekhyun says “Come over to my house and we’ll work on the research part today, we can test tomorrow and Wednesday”

“Even on my birthday?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Especially on your birthday, he’ll have to do whatever you say since you’re the birthday boy!” Baekhyun says “Perfect excuse.”

“You know he’s our best friend” Chanyeol frowns “You sound like we’re exploiting that a bit.”

“I mean. We love him, of course, but also we need to find out if he’s a vampire” Baekhyun says “We’re doing it _because_ we care about him.”

“Sure” Chanyeol nods “It’s not just cause you wanna play vampire hunter.”

“It can be both!” Baekhyun defends. 

When Baekhyun and Chanyeol get to Baekhyun’s house, they go straight to Baekhyun’s room to research vampirism. They do that for a few hours before they get a long list of things to test. 

“Ok let’s read off what we have” Baekhyun says. 

“The main thing is being a blood drinker but some legends say they suck psychic power or other body fluids” Chanyeol reads off his notes “But based off the black currant juice he drank I’m guessing we’re going down the bloodsucker route.”

“He’s for sure a bloodsucker” Baekhyun nods “We should accidentally cut ourselves or something and see what happens.”

“No!” Chanyeol protests “That’s so dangerous! We are not doing that!”

“Ok fine” Baekhyun sighs “Another common vampire trait is being undead or not ageing but that’s obviously not true for Jongdae.”

“Vampires generally have fangs” Chanyeol says reading some more of his notes “So we should get him to laugh or something right?”

“Tickle him” Baekhyun nods “You should do it.”

“That’s actually something I’m on board with” Chanyeol nods “Vampires can’t go in the sun, obviously Jongdae can.”

“Vampires don’t cast a shadow and/or don’t show up in mirrors” Baekhyun reads “I’m pretty sure he has a shadow and he does show up in pictures but we should test the mirror thing.”

“I could buy a cheap locker mirror?” Chanyeol suggests. 

“That’s a good idea” Baekhyun agrees “Vampires are really strong and fast, that’s definitely accurate.”

“They can turn into bats” Chanyeol says “And Jongdae knows a lot about bats so... it’s a possibility but there’s no way to test it.”

“Hmmm what kind of bat do you think he’d be?”

“Cute fruit bat” Chanyeol smiles. 

“That was a rhetorical question, obviously he’d be a vampire bat” Baekhyun shakes his head “You know the ones that drink blood? That’s the only logical explanation.”

“Whatever” Chanyeol pouts “I think he’d be a fruit bat.”

“Vampires can’t touch garlic, holy water or silver depending on the lore” Baekhyun says ignoring Chanyeol “You should kiss him with garlic in your mouth or something!”

“That’s disgusting!” Chanyeol yells “I will _never_ do that! Plus what if it actually hurts him! We’re not doing anything that hurts him.”

“Fine I’ll just ask him to hold a silver spoon or something and if he says no we’ll assume it’s because he can’t touch it” Baekhyun sighs “But that’s not proper science.”

“Another thing about vampires is that they can’t enter houses they weren’t invited in but we invited him in our houses so there’s no way to test that” Chanyeol says “Anything else about vampires?”

“They sparkle in the sun” Baekhyun laughs. 

“This isn’t twilight and he definitely doesn’t sparkle in the sun” Chanyeol says annoyed. 

“Seriously though I think we have a lot to test,” Baekhyun says “We can check for fangs tomorrow.”

“Alright, I’ll just find an excuse to tickle him I guess” Chanyeol smiles thinking about it. 

“Or we could just make him laugh” Baekhyun mentions “but he hates puns so.”

“Oh no, we'll have to use good humour” Chanyeol fakes gasps. 

“Puns were considered the highest form of humour you know” Baekhyun argues. 

“Keyword: were” Chanyeol points out. 

~=+•+=~

Halfway through the Tuesday school day, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were unable to make Jongdae laugh or show his teeth at all. Chanyeol got him to smile a few times but it was just a simple closed mouth smile. At lunch, Baekhyun thinks of a plan. 

“Hey Jongdae” Baekhyun starts “You should play rock paper scissors with Chanyeol, winner tickles the other one!”

Chanyeol glares at Baekhyun without saying a single word. 

“Why would I want to do that?” Jongdae smiles. 

“Because tickling Chanyeol is fun,” Baekhyun says “He falls to the ground violently, it’s funny.”

“Jee thanks dude,” Chanyeol says sarcastically. 

“Alright” Jongdae nods “I’m in.”

“Really?” Chanyeol asks surprised. 

“Yeah” Jongdae smiles “Just remember to pick paper ok? Rock, paper, scissors!”

Chanyeol picks paper and Jongdae picks scissors, Jongdae wins. 

“Why did you do what he told you to do!” Baekhyun exclaims. 

“I thought it was a trap!” Chanyeol answers. 

“It was a trap trap!” Jongdae chuckles, still not showing his teeth “Pay up loser”

“No!” Chanyeol says before getting up off their lunch table to run out of the room.

“No running!” A teacher yell “Park Chanyeol! Kim Jongdae! Stop running!”

Chanyeol and Jongdae pay no attention to the teacher and sprint out as fast as possible. Chanyeol thinks of a good place to hide. He could go outside but where would he hide? Up a tree? Wait there’s a soccer net Chanyeol could climb up on top of but Jongdae would be too short to reach. 

Chanyeol runs as fast as he can to the soccer field, but Chanyeol forgot one little thing. Jongdae is probably a vampire and can run at super speed. Chanyeol gets tackled to the ground the second he steps off the hard concrete onto the soft grass. It’s not a painless fall but it beat the hell out of landing on concrete so Chanyeol is a bit thankful. 

Jongdae holds Chanyeol’s arms down with one hand and a lot more strength than small 18-year-old should have. He lets go the second he starts tickling since Chanyeol loses all control of his limbs anyways. Jongdae does start laughing but Chanyeol can’t even focus his eyes long enough to see if Jongdae has fangs or not. 

“Stop! Stop!” Chanyeol laughs “That’s more than enough!”

“Fine” Jongdae smiles as he stops tickling Chanyeol before quickly pressing a light kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek. 

Chanyeol stays on the ground as he tries to regain control of his arms and legs and figure out what just happened. Jongdae kissed his cheek? Was it platonic though?

“You should let him flirt by himself” Chanyeol hears Jongdae say quietly “It’s cuter than when you help.”

“You both have weird definitions of cute” Chanyeol hears Baekhyun reply. 

“Here do you need a hand” Baekhyun says from much closer. 

“Thanks” Chanyeol says standing up with Baekhyun’s help “I’m covered in grass stains, aren’t I?”

“Yup” Jongdae smiles finally showing his teeth but he’s too far away from Chanyeol to really see properly... but it does look like fangs. 

“I’d say yes, he does have fangs” Chanyeol whispers to Baekhyun. 

“Mission accomplished then” Baekhyun smiles before turning to Jongdae and raising his voice “Alright we should go back inside.”

Without any more missions, the rest of the day is pretty typical. Classes, working on projects and going home. Boring. But tomorrow Chanyeol will get to work on the bat project again and he’s excited about it. Oh also it’s his birthday... of course, that’s what he cares more about. Not working with Jongdae...

~=+•+=~

The next day Chanyeol is woken up before his alarm. 

“Happy Birthday Channyeollie!” Chanyeol's mom exclaims “We made you pancakes for breakfast!”

“Thanks mom” Chanyeol smiles, pancakes are his favourite. 

Chanyeol quickly gets dressed and runs downstairs to eat with his family. Before anyone else can wish him a happy birthday he’s greeted by an extremely excited little Toben who probably has no idea why everyone’s excited but just wants to join in. 

“Good morning Toben!” Chanyeol laughs before bending down to pet his tiny dog. 

Toben keeps wiggling excitedly and licks Chanyeol’s face a few times before jumping off and running to see Chanyeol’s sister Yoora. 

“My little brother’s finally an adult!” Yoora smiles “Happy birthday!”

“He’s not an adult!” Chanyeol’s mom disagrees “He’s still a baby.”

“He’ll always be our baby regardless of his age honey” Chanyeol’s dad says to help his wife feel better. 

“Thanks Yoora” Chanyeol says before sitting at the table “I love pancakes!”

“We know” everyone says at once. 

Chanyeol laughs and starts eating, he does still have to get to school on time. 

After breakfast with his family Chanyeol gets to school. Other than his two friends no one will probably wish him a happy birthday but he doesn’t mind because it’s still a good day. 

“Hey Chanyeol” Baekhyun says before walking closer “Happy birthday and did you bring the mirror?”

“Thanks and no? I thought we were just doing silver today?” Chanyeol says confused. 

“That takes two seconds!” Baekhyun says before pulling out a silver chain necklace and miming out the scene “Here Jongdae can you hold this silver necklace while I get my books! No? Oh well, guess you’re a vampire!” 

“You should really find a more believable way to do that” Chanyeol criticizes “and we can just do the mirror thing tomorrow or something”

“I guess” Baekhyun pouts. 

“Hey guys!” Jongdae says walking up to them “Baekhyun why do you have your mom’s necklace?”

“This is a unisex necklace” Baekhyun defends “how do you know it’s not mine?” 

“Because I’ve seen your mom wear it multiple times” Jongdae says raising an eyebrow. 

“Right well we got matching necklaces and she told me to wear it today” Baekhyun tries to lie “So now I’m stuck with it all day.”

“Why don’t you just wear it then?” Jongdae asks confused. 

“You have a lot of questions huh?” Baekhyun says trying to deflect the question “You haven’t even wished little Chanyeollie a happy 18th birthday!” 

“Oh sorry” Jongdae says feeling bad “Happy Birthday Chanyeol! I did actually bring you a gift but I’ll give it at lunch”

“Dude what? we agreed to give gifts at his birthday party!” Baekhyun says upset “Now I look like a jerk! Chanyeol I got you something I swear I just don’t have it right now!”

“It’s fine Baekhyun I really don’t mind” Chanyeol says calming down Baekhyun. 

“Ok well we should get to class” Baekhyun says before turning to Jongdae “here hold my necklace while I get my books.” 

Jongdae puts his hand out briefly to accept the necklace but before it touches him he pulls his hand back. 

“Just put it in your pocket I’m not your butler” Jongdae says before walking to his own locker. 

“Seems like he doesn’t want to touch it” Baekhyun points out before singing “Vampire”

“That’s hardly proof he can’t touch silver” Chanyeol shakes his head. 

“You’re the one who said we can’t touch him with silver!” Baekhyun says angrily. 

“We’re not burning him in the name of science” Chanyeol says flatly. 

“Yeah whatever” Baekhyun sighs “then I’m counting this as a win, he’s a vampire.”

“Whatever you want” Chanyeol laughs. 

Chanyeol knows he shouldn’t care about presents but ever since Jongdae said he had a gift for Chanyeol he’s been waiting for lunch to come. The first half of the day never took so long. 

“Alright, class dismissed” the teacher says “have a nice lunch!”

Chanyeol _will_ have a nice lunch, thank you Miss Oh. Chanyeol quickly gets ready for lunch and waits by Jongdae’s locker. Looks like Jongdae’s teacher kept the class a little longer. 

“Hey Chanyeol” Jongdae says opening his locker “Ready for your gift?”

“Yes!” Chanyeol yells “I mean uh yeah that would be nice.” 

“You’re cute” Jongdae smiles, can’t see if he has fangs though... maybe it was just the view from far away? “Alright let’s go get Baekhyun and I can give you your gift.” 

Chanyeol and Jongdae meet up with Baekhyun and they all head to the lunchroom. Once Baekhyun and Chanyeol get their lunch, (Jongdae doesn’t, like usual), they all sit down. 

“Ok I can give you your gift now” Jongdae says pulling out a tiny envelope from his pocket. 

“Yes!” Chanyeol says taking the little envelope. 

“What did you give him?” Baekhyun says looking at the size of the gift “a pin?”

“Oooo is it a zootopia pin?” Chanyeol says opening it. 

He finds a single piece of paper with a handwritten note. 

“What is this?” Chanyeol asks taking the note out “One free boyfriend coupon? How would I use this? Who would even agree...”

“Chanyeol you’re an idiot” Baekhyun sighs “Who gave you the coupon?”

“Jongdae?” Chanyeol answers not putting it together. 

“You should have been more direct he has no brain when it comes to you” Baekhyun says turning to Jongdae. 

“Chanyeol I’m asking you out” Jongdae says. 

“Ok cool yeah” Chanyeol nods “I’m just gonna go to the bathroom, don’t follow me though, I won’t be yelling or anything.”

“Chanyeol sit down we all know you’re going to freak out” Baekhyun replies. 

“So no one minds if my eyes sweat a little bit” Chanyeol says feeling his eyes start to water “I just... didn’t expect this.”

“You’ve been flirting with me terribly for over a year and you never thought I’d want to date you?” Jongdae asks before moving to the opposite side of the table to sit beside Chanyeol. 

“When you put it like that it doesn’t sound like a good thing” Baekhyun mentions “but the fact you called him cute like every time he stutters is more of a reason.”

“You really like me back?” Chanyeol asks feeling his heart race so fast he might pass out. 

“Yeah” Jongdae smiles, still no fangs showing “I thought we could go on our first date tonight? Unless you have something planned with your family.”

“Screw them” Chanyeol blurts “I mean I love them very much but I think they’ll understand me taking a few hours away from them to go on a date with you.”

“They know about your crush don’t they?” Jongdae asks. 

“Oh, big time you should hear their reaction anytime Chanyeol mentions your name.” Baekhyun smiles

“Is that why they’re always smiling at me when I’m over?” Jongdae laughs. 

“Yeah, they really love you” Chanyeol laughs. 

“Love being a third wheel” Baekhyun sighs “So fun.”

“Shut up” Jongdae rolls his eyes. 

The rest of the day is pretty good. Chanyeol and Jongdae get to work on their bat project, as a couple. The only real difference is that instead of freaking out every time he slips up and makes his crush obvious, he reminds himself he doesn’t have to hide it anymore. They also get a lot of work done which is great but they do also spend a good amount of time just planning their date. They’re going to go to the amusement park. 

As usual, Chanyeol meets up with Baekhyun after bio so they can walk home together. 

“I was thinking I’d just stay at school and wait for Jongdae” Chanyeol says to Baekhyun “I like walking with him.”

“I would disagree but our houses aren’t that close so I guess it makes sense” Baekhyun sighs “What have you planned for your date?” 

“We’re going to the amusement park” Chanyeol smiles. 

“Oooo good you can bring him to the mirror room and see if he has a reflexion!” Baekhyun says excitedly.

“I don’t want to turn my date into research” Chanyeol frowns. 

“Please just this one thing!” Baekhyun begs. 

“Fine but only if it comes up naturally” Chanyeol sighs. 

“Yay!” Baekhyun cheers “Ok well see you tomorrow! But text me about your date, not just the mirror thing, all of it.”

“You could ask Jongdae to text you” Chanyeol points out. 

“And I will” Baekhyun smiles “I want both sides of the story.”

Chanyeol waits for Jongdae’s class to end and then they walk to Chanyeol’s house together. Chanyeol quickly runs inside to ask for the keys to the car but naturally, it didn’t go as quickly as he wanted. 

“I’m borrowing the car!” Chanyeol yells stealing the keys. 

“Hey hey wait” Chanyeol’s dad says walking into the entryway “Where are you going? It’s your birthday we have cake.”

“I’m going to the amusement park with Jongdae” Chanyeol answers hoping the conversation will end. 

“Is it a date?” Chanyeol’s dad asks “Otherwise it can wait till tomorrow.”

“It is a date” Chanyeol sighs knowing this is going to blow up. 

“Is he waiting outside?” Chanyeol’s dad asks “How rude! Chanyeol invite him in!”

Chanyeol sighs and opens the door. 

“Sorry, Jongdae I think you’re going to have to talk to my parents” Chanyeol bites his lip. 

“I don’t mind” Jongdae smiles slightly “Hi Mr. Park!”

“Jongdae!” Chanyeol’s dad smiles “Can we get you anything? Juice? Water?”

“I’m good, thank you.” Jongdae replies polity. 

“I heard Jongdae” Chanyeol’s mom says coming down the stairs. 

“Yeah great let’s invite everyone” Chanyeol mumbles. 

“To what do we owe the pleasure?” Chanyeol’s mom asks. 

“They’re going on a date finally” Chanyeol’s dad answers. 

“Oh?” Chanyeol’s mom smiles. 

“Now that we’re done embarrassing me can we leave?” Chanyeol says fidgeting. 

“You know our Chanyeollie is asexual, right?” Chanyeol’s mom starts “You won’t pressure him into anything?”

“MOM” Chanyeol yells “WE ARE LEAVING OK BYE”

Chanyeol says grabbing Jongdae’s hand and the car keys before rushing out of the house. 

“Great seeing you!” Jongdae says happily while being dragged out of the house. 

“I am so sorry about that” Chanyeol says getting the car. 

“It was cute” Jongdae laughs “They just want to make sure you’re not going to get hurt.”

“Baekhyun’s right you have a weird sense of cute” Chanyeol says starting the car. 

“For the record, I won’t pressure you into anything,” Jongdae says softly “As long as I can call you my boyfriend I’m happy. We can kiss though right?”

“Yes, I would like that.” Chanyeol smiles “I’m so lucky to have you.”

They end up singing along to the radio the whole ride to the amusement park. Once they get there they sort of just run around the park like little kids but it’s definitely fun. 

“Let’s go to the silly mirror room!” Chanyeol yells excitedly. 

“Hmm how about the merry-go-round again” Jongdae suggests. 

“This is the only part of the park we haven’t been to yet” Chanyeol says feeling let down. 

“I just don’t find it fun” Jongdae says as he stops smiling. 

“But we can make silly faces at each other” Chanyeol says trying to convince Jongdae. 

“It’s getting late, maybe you should get back to your family” Jongdae forces a smile. 

“Ok” Chanyeol says feeling let down. 

Chanyeol walks back to the exit holding Jongdae’s hand. He’s sad the date is ending but he had such a fun time. As they walk back Chanyeol looks at all the pretty rides and he notices something weird. The mirrors on the swing ride, he can see his own reflection but Jongdae’s not there. Right. Vampire. That must be why he didn’t want to go in the mirror house! Chanyeol smiles knowing that it wasn’t his fault. 

After Chanyeol drives Jongdae back to his house, Chanyeol heads to his house and has an incredible evening with his family. 

Overall, the best birthday ever. 

~=+•+=~

The rest of the week is fun too. He has no tests or projects due, a new boyfriend and he’s having a birthday party on Saturday. 

Once Saturday comes, Chanyeol walks over to Jongdae’s house with a huge smile. He’s so excited to spend the night with his friends. He walks into the house and all the lights are off. 

“Guys?” Chanyeol asks wondering if he got the time wrong.

“Surprise!” Jongdae and Baekhyun yell jumping out from behind the couch. 

“How is this a surprise we planned this together!” Chanyeol yells feeling his heart beat so hard.

“Yeah but you’re still on the verge of a heart attack so it’s a success” Baekhyun laughs. 

“Great start to my party” Chanyeol says rubbing his chest. 

“I thought so” Baekhyun continues to laugh. 

“So we have dinner ready but I kinda” Jongdae starts explaining “Ate a lot of the ingredients while making it so... I’m super full.”

“Hmm” Baekhyun says before making eye contact with Chanyeol as to say ‘vampire’. 

“I’m sure the food is great Jongdae.” Chanyeol smiles “Let’s eat!”

Chanyeol is right, the pasta Jongdae made is super good which makes Chanyeol wonder if he actually made it or just bought it at a store. Not that Jongdae couldn't be a good cook, it’s just even Chanyeol isn’t a great cook and his mom owns a restaurant. That might actually be why... his mom always makes the food, sometimes his dad but him and his sister rarely do. 

“We should watch a movie!” Baekhyun suggests “You have a movie room in the basement right?”

“Yeah that sounds fun” Jongdae nods “What should we watch?”

“Hotel Transylvania? Buffy the Vampire Slayer the movie? Twilight?” Baekhyun suggests. 

“Or movies not about vampires?” Chanyeol adds looking at Baekhyun.

“What’s wrong with vampire movies?” Jongdae asks. 

“Nothing!” Chanyeol yells “Let’s watch Hotel Transylvania!”

“Love that movie!” Jongdae exclaims. 

Chanyeol and Jongdae end up cuddling on the couch and as much as Baekhyun complains he finds it cute. Chanyeol’s heart swells holding onto his adorable little boyfriend. After the movie ends Jongdae pulls away from Chanyeol and Chanyeol tries very hard to repress a whine. 

“Where are we sleeping?” Baekhyun asks. 

“I don’t know here?” Jongdae suggests “We can’t all fit on my bed so.”

“Good” Baekhyun sighs “I thought you two might want privacy or something to... I don’t tell each other how cute you find your noses or something.”

“His nose is very boopable” Chanyeol whispers.

“We’re still friends” Jongdae says “Nothing will change that.”

“I’m glad” Baekhyun smiles “but if you two start making out I will pour water on your heads.”

“Noted” Chanyeol nods “No making out.”

The three keep talking until they fall asleep on the big comfy couches. Chanyeol is the first to fall asleep, probably because of how comfortable he is beside Jongdae.

Chanyeol wakes up with Jongdae using him like a body pillow, which is honestly really comfortable. He’s a big fan of physical contact, especially with Jongdae. Chanyeol smiles thinking about how lucky he is to have the cutest boyfriend ever. He feels Jongdae move a bit in his sleep and move his head and nuzzles it into Chanyeol’s neck. 

Chanyeol’s a bit ticklish but it’s still heartwarming to know Jongdae feels comfortable with him. Being so closely cuddled up is so nice that Chanyeol doesn’t even want to wake Jongdae up. Chanyeol moves his arm slightly so he can hold Jongdae better and also so his arm won’t fall asleep. When he does though he feels Jongdae press his face directly into Chanyeol’s neck and Chanyeol can feel his breath switch from sleepy shallow breaths to breathing out of his mouth. 

Chanyeol tries not to feel uncomfortable but it’s a bit weird to have someone breathing like that on his neck. Chanyeol feels Jongdae’s lips press into his neck and his tongue lick Chanyeol’s skin.

“Um Jongdae?” Chanyeol says trying to wake Jongdae up out of his sleepy daze “You know I’m not really... into that?”

“Hmm?” Jongdae mumbles sleepily against Chanyeol’s neck before pulling away “OH! Chanyeol I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to! I promise you I wasn’t trying to pressure you into anything I was just tired and I- I mean I can’t really explain but I swear I won’t... this looks so bad.”

“Jongdae calm down it’s ok” Chanyeol says placing a hand on Jongdae’s arm “I know it’s not easy to date someone who’s asexual but I trust you.”

“I’m fine with just having cute kisses and cuddles and soft stuff, I was just not awake” Jongdae says biting his lip “I would never do that intentionally.”

“Seriously I’m ok” Chanyeol smiles “It was a bit weird but it didn’t hurt me or anything.”

“No but” Jongdae says taking a deep breath “I can’t explain but... I just shouldn’t have.”

“Are you ok if we keep cuddling?” Chanyeol asks. 

“We should probably get up anyway” Jongdae says sitting up “The sun is up.”

“Right” Chanyeol says feeling a bit sad even though he knows Jongdae is right.

“Baekhyun, get up” Jongdae says kicking Baekhyun “We’re gonna make breakfast.”

“You eat breakfast?” Baekhyun mumbles sleepily. 

“Yeah, it’s my favourite meal, lots of fruit” Jongdae answers. 

“With a lot of juice yeah,” Baekhyun says getting up “Alright let’s eat.”

“I’ll make the food you guys can wait in the dining room” Jongdae says walking up the stairs, Chanyeol and Baekhyun quickly follow. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol do as they’re told and sit in the dining room as they wait for Jongdae. 

“Here’s some fruit while I make everything else” Jongdae says bringing in a huge platter of a large variety of exotic fruit and a carton of orange juice.

“Wow that’s a lot of fruit” Baekhyun says looking at the platter. 

“Yeah, my family loves fruit” Jongdae says putting the tray down “Alright I’ll be back!”

After Jongdae leaves the room Chanyeol picks up a slice of mango and eats it. 

“I told you he’s a fruit bat” Chanyeol says before eating more fruit. 

“Honestly” Baekhyun saying eating a slice of watermelon “You might be right.”

“He’s probably the cutest bat ever” Chanyeol smiles “How soft do you think bats are? I would love to pet him.”

“You two are disgustingly cute” Baekhyun starts “but I’m happy for both of you.”

“Thanks man” Chanyeol smiles. 

“I’m back!” Jongdae says with a huge plate of waffles and a cup of juice. 

“You made waffles???” Baekhyun asks in shock “Oh wait no those are Eggo waffles, that sounds much more plausible.”

“Shut up you burnt them last time you made them” Jongdae replies putting the waffles and his juice down on the table. 

“The toaster was broken!” Baekhyun defends himself “Also these are so dry, where’s the syrup.”

“Oh oops” Jongdae says “Ok I’ll go get some.”

Jongdae quickly walks out of the room leaving his cup of juice on the table which Baekhyun picks up. 

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol asks stressed. 

“Testing his ‘juice’, this is the only way to know if he drinks blood!” Baekhyun says before bringing the cup to his lips. 

Before Chanyeol can stop him Baekhyun takes a sip of the deep red liquid. Baekhyun’s face contorts in disgust. 

“Why are you drinking from my glass?” Jongdae asks looking at Baekhyun before putting the syrup on the table. 

“Jongdae we know you’re a vampire” Chanyeol admits. 

“WHY DO YOU DRINK UNSWEETENED JUICE!” Baekhyun yells before grabbing his own juice and chugging it. 

“It wasn’t blood?” Chanyeol asks confused “I mean yeah no that was a... prank?”

“Unsweetened juice already has a lot of sugar” Jongdae explains “You think I’m a vampire?”

“Well you’re like way too fast and strong and you only ever drink red juice and...” Chanyeol says trying to remember why else they thought he was a vampire. “You have fangs! And you don’t have a reflection! And won’t touch silver!”

“Have you guys been testing me?” Jongdae asks “Is that why you were weird all week? I thought you were just trying to help Chanyeol flirt... Chanyeol did you only go out with me to test more theories?”

“NO” Chanyeol yells “No no no no I’ve liked you for like years!”

“Ok ok I believe you” Jongdae smiles trying to calm down his boyfriend “If you thought I was a vampire you should have just asked I would have told you.”

“Baekhyun wanted to have a mission” Chanyeol explains awkwardly. 

“Wait what you mean told us? Told us what?” Baekhyun asks.

“That I’m a vampire?” Jongdae smiles with his fangs exposed which honestly just makes him look like a cute baby demon cartoon or something “I’m not ashamed or anything. I only hid it from you guys cause I thought you’d be scared or uncomfortable, but you seem pretty chill with it so.”

“You’re actually a vampire?” Chanyeol asks shocked “I have so many questions.”

“Ok but first since you know now, I’m just gonna go grab some blood cause I’m _really_ thirsty” Jongdae says standing up “I literally almost bit you this morning it’s bad.”

“Oh” Chanyeol thinks back to their morning cuddle, that’s why Jongdae freaked out.

“You were right all along” Baekhyun says eating his waffle “He would tell us if we asked.”

“My boyfriend is a vampire” Chanyeol says trying to process it “A real vampire.”

“Yeah and?” Baekhyun asks confused “Were you really that surprised.” 

“No but I don’t know” Chanyeol admits “I guess I never really thought he was for real. I mean he’s a bean, aren’t vampires supposed to be mean?”

“We’re as mean as humans” Jongdae says walking back with his blood pack “So we can be murders but it’s not common.”

“You don’t drain people dry?” Baekhyun asks confused “When you drink from them?”

“Who would do that? Have you ever drank 5 litres at once? I drink like 2 cups max from _consenting_ humans only.” Jongdae explains “Even from an evil point of view, humans can grow blood back it’s better to just drink what you’re thirsty for and comeback in 3 months when it’s safe to drink again. Plus a lot of vampires just drink pig’s blood anyway, even though it’s disgusting.”

“How often do you drink?” Chanyeol asks. 

“We’re really doing vampire Q&A? Usually, one cup once a week but depends on how much fruit I eat as a bat and since I couldn’t eat anything yesterday I am starving” Jongdae answers. 

“I KNEW HE WAS A FRUIT BAT” Chanyeol yells at Baekhyun “Can I pet you? Pretty please?”

“That still doesn’t make any sense” Baekhyun answers “Why would you be a fruit bat instead of a vampire bat?”

“It was a mutation apparently” Jongdae says sipping his blood “The original vampires were vampire bats but by some weird magic genetic thing my bloodline turns into fruit bats and so we can eat fruit instead of blood in our bat form. We can as humans too but it doesn’t do much, anything other than fruit makes us sick though.”

“And you don’t live forever?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Nope” Jongdae answers “That would be cool but we live for the same amount of time. We’re not undead so when we’re born we’re already vampires and there’s no way to become a vampire, it’s a genetic thing. Any more questions?”

“Can you turn into a bat now?” Chanyeol asks with a huge smile. 

Jongdae smiles back with a huge smile that shows off his fangs, Chanyeol really wonders how he’s lived the past 3 years without seeing Jongdae’s full smile. Jongdae puts his now empty blood pack on the table and sits on the ground. In under a second Jongdae turns into a foot-long flying fox. 

“Bats can’t walk” Chanyeol explains before gently picking up Jongdae off the ground and letting him hang off his arm. Chanyeol can feel Jongdae’s sharp claws even through the sleeve of Chanyeol’s thick sweater “Let’s feed him fruit!”

“Really not how I saw this going but” Baekhyun says before picking up a banana “let’s feed him I guess.”

Jongdae opens his mouth and takes a huge bite of banana, his cheeks fill with the fruit.

“Oh my god, that’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen” Chanyeol says watching Jongdae try to eat with his cheeks full of banana “and I’ve seen him smile.”

Jongdae stops eating for a second and tries to rub his face on Chanyeol’s hand which just kinda gets banana everywhere but it was a cute thought. 

“I have the cutest boyfriend ever” Chanyeol laughs “All over boyfriends are cancelled.”

“Chanyeol that would include you” Baekhyun points out. 

“Yes me too I’m cancelled” Chanyeol says dumbly “Let’s give him mango next!”

The end and happy birthday Chanyeol!

For anyone wondering (no one but me) Jongdae is specifically a Lyle's flying fox.


End file.
